


Pain

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Visitor [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Attempted Escape, Bondage, Crazy!Jared, Crying, Crying!Misha, Flogging, Knife Play, M/M, Pain, Punishment, Submission, crying!Jensen, flogger, kinda violent, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared leaves to go to the bathroom, and Jensen and Misha try and make an escape for freedom. Their plan doesn't work out and they get caught by Jared. So, he punishes them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> So, I literally spent all night writing (and rewriting) this to get what we have right now. I've decided that there is going to be one more part after this, and then this series will be finished. This is kinda darker than the other parts, but that's what you get when Crazy!Jared gets mad. I am very tired, so I'm not really sure where this twisted part came from. Whatever, I'm going to bed.  
> All mistakes are my own  
> I don't own anything or anyone.

Jared looked at the men on the floor and slowly got up. Jensen and Misha watched him, still in their bliss.

Jared was about to take a step forward when he realized how badly he had to use the bathroom. He paused, looking at the men on the floor, then the bathroom, trying to figure out what to do.

He slowly walked over to the bed where he had dropped the switchblade, and he picked it up.

“Jared?” Misha asked, trying to figure out what the younger man was doing.

“I have to use the restroom.” Jared said, looking from Misha to Jensen. “When I’m done, we’ll spend more time playing. I’m trusting that neither of you will try to escape. The day is going very well right now. I wouldn’t want to ruin it, if I were you.” Jared smiled. “Now, are you two going to behave while I’m in the bathroom? If either of you try to leave, the consequences will be severe.” His voice lowered threateningly.

“We won’t leave, Jared.” Jensen said, avoiding eye contact. Jensen was lying. He was going to make sure he and Misha got the fuck out of here once Jared’s back was turned. But you don’t say that to a crazy person.

Jared studied Jensen and Misha for a few minutes before nodding and leaving to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Once he had, Jensen got up, pulling Misha along with him.

“What are you doing?” Misha hissed out as Jensen dragged him to the closet and grabbed a pair of sweatpants for himself and Misha.

“We’re getting the fuck out.” Jensen whispered back, pulling on the pants. “Get them on.” He pulled out a shirt for Misha. “My jacket is downstairs, the keys are in the inner pocket. We can get to the car and drive away from the Hell hole.”

Misha nodded hesitantly, not really sure if he wanted to test Jared’s wrath against them, if thing went south. But he quickly pulled everything on and the two men left the room and took the steps as swiftly as they could without making noise.

Jensen was pulling on his jacket when they heard the angry yell of Jared from upstairs.

The blood drained from Misha’s face and Jensen pulled him towards the door. Pounding footsteps could be heard before Misha spot Jared at the top of the steps.

 

Jensen took off to his car, with a firm grasp on Misha and his other hand grabbing for the keys in his pocket.

He pulled them out and started making his mad dash for the car when he tripped, losing his grip on Misha and spiraled down onto the pavement of the driveway.

Misha turned and grabbed him, pulling him upwards when Jared caught up to them, taking a hold of the both of them and tossing them onto the grass.

“You thought you could just lie to me? You thought you could just take off? From me?” Jared growled, advancing on the two men quickly.

Jensen was about to move when he saw the switchblade in Jared’s hand. He started to back up and Jared planted a foot on Jensen’s chest, knocking the wind out of him.

“No!” Misha cried out, moving to get Jared away from Jensen.

Jared flicked the switchblade out and pressed it against Jensen, looking over at Misha. “You really think that’s a good idea right now, Misha?” He asked, sneering.

Misha pulled back and looked at Jensen, whose color had drained from his face.

Jared turned back to Jensen. “Was it your idea to leave?” Jared asked viciously.

Jensen didn’t say anything, only looking at the switchblade pressed against his chest.

“I asked you a question, Jensen.” Jared growled, pressing the switchblade harder. Jensen’s eyes shot up fearfully. “Was it your idea to leave?”

Jensen’s mouth opened and shut. Jared growled again and dragged the switchblade lightly, noting the thin red line appearing on Jensen’s chest. Jensen’s eyes widened and he choked out a small pained noise.

“Yes!” Jensen shouted.

“No! It was both of our idea!” Misha countered. Jared turned to look at Misha, a murderous look in his eyes.

“No! Misha is just trying to cover for me. It was my idea.” Jensen said. “He’s just trying to protect me.”

“Did Misha just come along for the ride, then? Or did he willingly go with you?” Jared asked, tuning back to Jensen.

“He…” Jensen began.

“I went willingly.” Misha said, trying to lessen whatever Jared was going to do to Jensen. “Don’t listen to a word Jensen says to try to defend me. I went willingly.” He looked over at Jensen with wet eyes. He was terrified right now. So was Jensen.

“Is that so?” Jared looked from Jensen to Misha. “Then I’ll have to punish the both of you. Shame.” He pulled back the switchblade, but before Jensen could do anything, Jared punched him hard enough to knock him out.

He moved to Misha, who crawled back a few paces, terrified and a few tears falling down in face.

“Jared…please…” Misha began, pleadingly.

“It’s too late for begging and groveling, Misha.” Jared growled, raising his fist and punching Misha, watching him black out.

 

When Misha woke, the first thing he noticed was the throbbing in his face. He could feel the dried blood on his face and knew his nose was broken.

The next thing he noticed was that he was tied to the dresser, his face pressed against the wood. Misha tested the restraints holding him. The ropes bounding him made it completely impossible to move. He was also naked once again.

The third thing he noticed was that the dresser had been moved to rest by the bed. He saw Jared over Jensen’s body, checking all the bonds that he had Jensen in. Jensen’s arms were outstretched, each arm splayed out, almost looking like he was reaching for the posts at the head of the bed.

His legs were pulled up under him, pressed against his chest, with his ankles bound together and a very short rope binding his calves to his thighs, making it impossible for him to move.

His face was also turned to face Misha, which he could see peeking from under his outstretched arm. Jensen was also naked.

Misha must have made a noise, because Jared’s face turned to face his.

“So you’ve decided to wake up, have you?” Jared asked coldly. A shiver ran through Misha and he felt his breath catch in his throat. “Now all we need is for Jensen to wake up and we can get our little party started.” He gave one last tug to the restraints on Jensen before he walked over to Misha, disappointment all over his face.

He crouched down so that his face was directly by Misha’s and he studied the terror on the older man’s face.

“You know Misha. I’m so disappointed in you and Jensen. After everything that has happened in the last day and a half, you’d think you two would have learned something about obedience. But I can see I was wrong.” He sighed. “Truly a shame.” He shrugged and stood up.

“What…what are you going…to do?” Misha whimpered out.

“You’ll see, Misha. It won’t be pleasant, that’s for sure.” He scoffed.

 

A panicked noise emerged from behind Jared, signaling Jensen was now awake.

Jared turned and went back over to Jensen, crawling on the bed and settling behind the trembling form, whose eyes were glued to Misha’s.

“Glad to see you’re with us, Jensen.” Jared said.

“Jared, what the fuck are you doing?” Jensen asked, some fear showing in his voice.

“What am I doing? I’m doing what I promised.” He said, gripping Jensen tightly. “Unlike you and Misha.” He growled in Jensen’s ear.

He moved away and went to the two duffle bags that had been placed in the corner of the room.

Misha’s eyes followed Jared, being the only one able to see Jared from where he was placed. He wiggled in fear –or tried to– when he saw what Jared was pulling out.

“Misha?” Jensen asked. “Misha, what is it?”

Misha opened his mouth, unsure what to say.

“You know…I never thought I would have to use this.” Jared said, covering whatever Misha might have sputtered out. He walked in the space between Misha and Jensen and held out what he had in his hand.

A flogger.

“But I warned you not to escape, didn’t I? And look at what the two of you did.” Jared scoffed, feeling the leather handle. He shook his head disbelieving and crawled back onto the bed.

Jensen visibly tensed as Jared settled his weight behind him.

“Jared…please.” Misha’s voice cracked. “Not that. Please.”

“Didn’t I already tell you that we were passed the point of begging and groveling?” Jared spat out angrily, looking over at Misha. “What do you not understand about that?”

Misha quieted down and Jared turned back to Jensen. He raised his arm and swiftly brought it down on Jensen’s back. Jensen cried out in pain and shock, as he pulled at his bonds, trying to free himself.

“Don’t bother. You’re not escaping.” Jared said. He raised his arm again and brought the flogger down on Jensen, now hitting the lower part of Jensen’s back. Jensen yelled out again, and struggled again.

Misha could see the tears starting to form in Jensen’s eyes and Misha struggled against his own bonds futilely.

 

Jared continued to use the flogger on Jensen’s back, not letting up until Jensen was sobbing mess, begging for Jared to forgive him, promising never to disobey again.

“Fuck…fuck! Jared, please. I’ve learned my lesson! Fuck! Jared, please, stop!” He sobbed out.

Jared dropped the flogger and knelt over Jensen and his radiating back. Jensen whimpered out in pain as he felt Jared’s body lightly press against his own. He closed his eyes and tried to sink lower into the bed.

“Tell me you’re sorry.” Jared said.

“I’m sorry.” Jensen got out through gritted teeth.

“Good. Now, why are you sorry?” Jared asked.

“Because I disobeyed. I tried to escape.” Jensen said.

“Correct. One more question, Jensen.” Jared said, slightly pleased. “Who do you belong to?”

Jensen’s closed eyes opened and he let out a small squeak.

“What was that Jensen?” Jared asked.

Jensen shook his head and pressed it against the pillow that was placed under him. “Don’t make me say it.” He said brokenly.

Jared sighed. “First you tried to escape and now we have to deal with this?” He asked, annoyed. All traces of him being pleased left, and he got up, retrieving something from the side of the bed.

He brought up the switchblade.

“You get one more chance Jensen.” Jared said, opening the switchblade and pressing it to his burning back. “You already have my tattoo, but that might not be enough. Who. Do. You. Belong. To?”

Jensen whimpered and shoved his head deeper against the pillow.

“Jensen.” Jared sighed before pressing the blade under Jensen’s left shoulder blade.

 

Jensen cried out in pain as Jared carved his name on Jensen’s back. When he finished, he pulled away, standing up, watching the blood well and run over Jensen’s back.

“I made it deep enough that there will be scars. My name is there now.” Jared said, casually.

Jensen sobbed and shook. “I belong to you.” He cried out.

“Good to know.” Jared said. He picked up the flogger and turned to Misha. “Your turn.”

 

When Jared had finished with Misha, his back was as bright and as hot as Jensen’s.

Misha shook and cried as Jared carved his name into Misha’s back, and he pulled back, admiring his handiwork and the blood running from Misha.

“You get the same questions, Misha.” Jared said, dropping switchblade and flogger, crossing his arms. “Tell me you’re sorry.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for trying to escape and disobeying.”

“That’s good, Misha. Now, who do you belong to?” Jared asked.

“You…I belong…to you.” Misha whispered out.

“It’s good that you understand.” Jared nodded.

He untied Misha from his position, then went over to untie Jensen.

“I’m going to get some stuff to clean up the cuts. Then I’ll get some cream to help with your backs.” Jared said before turning around and leaving to the bathroom.

Jensen and Misha didn’t have the energy or willpower to get up from their positions.


End file.
